yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ja-shin Kachi Kachi
is a Yo-kai of the Onnen tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank Z Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Minor Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai Biology Ja-shin Kachi Kachi is the evil Kachi Kachi spirit that Katai worships. He can make anything stiff and hard to move, the opposite of Puni-gami. As well as being able to literally stiffen things, his Yo-kai Medallium bio implies he is also able to stiffen one's personality. As his body originally belonged to Katai, it still looks like Katai in many ways. However, Ja-shin Kachi Kachi's influence has made it taller and more muscular. His hair has become longer and more purple than it once was, and his eyes have also changed color to grey and yellow. His outfit as well as his horns appear to be based on feudal samurai armor. His horns, red motif, and ark portrait also make him resemble the devil. In Ja-shin Kachi Kachi's original battle with Puni-gami, he ended up losing, and his original body was destroyed in the process. Dai Shinkan Katai spends the entirety of the Puni Puni vs Kachi Kachi series attempting to revive him, and succeeds in the final event. Ja-shin Kachi Kachi forcibly ejects Katai's spirit from his body and takes control of it, leaving Katai as a disembodied ghost. The player, after winning 15 trophies from the Puni Budokai, is asked by the Puni Puni Factory Manager to defeat and seal Ja-shin Kachi Kachi. Ja-shin Kachi Kachi's defining personality traits are his utter hatred for all things soft and his ambition. He considers stiff things to be "beautiful" and wants to make the entire world and everything in it hard and stiff. In the anime, he repeatedly berates soft things, including Puni-gami herself, for being "ugly". He seems to relish his resurrection. He is proud and confident in his strength and admires the strength displayed by the player if they win against him. He has a very distinct laugh made up of the word "kachi". Ja-shin Kachi Kachi seems to hold some degree of care for his followers, working with them in the final battle and ultimately sparing Katai's life. However, given that he essentially took Katai's body against the latter's will, he may see the other Kachi Kachi Yo-kai as equally expendable if that happens to benefit him. Profile Yo-kai Watch! Ja-shin Kachi Kachi appears in YW026. He is a participant in the tournament and battles Puni-gami. The collision of their Soultimates results in a large explosion that converts him into a Puni version of himself. Pleased by the squishiness of his cheeks, he reconciles with Puni-gami and the two end the battle in a draw. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble He first appeared during the "Puni Puni vs Kachi Kachi ~ Final Battle! Puni Goddess Advent ~ (ぷにぷにVSカチカチ 〜 最終決戦！ぷに神降臨 〜 Punipuni VS Kachikachi 〜 Saishū Kessen! Puni-gami Kōrin 〜)" event which ran from October 1 until October 15, 2019. After beating the four members of the Kachi Kachi group (Kachi Kachi Samurai, Kachi Kachi Senki, Kachi Kachi Kusarihime and Kachi Kachi Kamen), the player will be able to access his stage and battle him until he is befriended. Movelist |--|unknown|--|Unleashes a stiff Kachimageddon. Erases countless Yo-kai Puni.}} Trivia • Thanks to his appearance in the anime, Ja-shin Kachi Kachi is the only Kachi Kachi Yo-kai to have his voice actor officially revealed (Hisafumi Oda). • In the game, his Yo-ki and attacks are red; in the anime, they're dark blue. Additionally, the in-game portrayal of his Soultimate is a meteor storm, while in the anime, it's one giant meteor comprised of objects in the area. • His armor appears as an equippable item in Yo-kai Watch 4. It can sometimes be won by scanning his DX Ark. Category:Kachi Kachi Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Shady Tribe Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Category:Antagonist Category:Rank Z Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Deva Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk